dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie/Normal
Don't Starve= |start item = |image = Woodie.png |spawnCode = "woodie" |links = Quotes Clothes }} |-| Don't Starve Together= |start item = |image = Woodie DST.png |beaverness = 100 |spawnCode = "woodie" |links = Quotes Clothes}} Woodie is the sixth playable Character unlocked via Experience in Don't Starve, with 1600 XP. He is also one of the playable Characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). In DST, he received a character refresh on September 12, 2019.Warly is Now Available in DST!. Posted on July 25, 2019Woodie Character Update Next Week + News!. Posted on September 6, 2019 He is a stereotypical Canadian lumberjack with a love for chopping Trees and a mysterious curse. He has Lucy the Axe in his inventory from the start of the game. Due to being a lumberjack, he's very proficient at cutting Trees, doing it faster and with fewer swings than other Characters. In Don't Starve his curse turns him into the Werebeaver, the cause of which being either during a full Moon or after swinging an Axe at a Tree too much. In Don't Starve Together his curse turns him into Werebeaver, Weremoose or Weregoose, the cause of which being either during a full Moon, after eating too many Monster Meat or after eating one of the Kitschy Idols. Woodie gets a bonus to loyalty time when he recruits certain followers, his beard keeps him warm, he is able to craft Kitschy Idols and he has 50% more chance to spawn Treeguard and Poison Birchnut Tree. Special Power Woodie starts off with an Axe named Lucy. Lucy is sapient and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse. Lucy talks in red text to differentiate from Woodie's white text. Lucy has infinite durability and chops Trees faster but deals less damage compared to a normal Axe. Don't Starve= If Woodie hits a Tree with an Axe too many times in a short space of time or if it is a full Moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the Map and inventory will be unavailable, and the 3 main stats will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter. His Beaverness will decrease over time, and when he takes damage, and increase when eating wood-like items, such as Logs or Saplings. Disadvantage When the Beaverness reaches 0, Woodie will appear in the same spot, at the beginning of the next Day, with 50 Health, 37.5 Hunger and 50 Sanity. Any Mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low Health. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC (SW), the Werebeaver cannot swim. Turning into a Werebeaver while Woodie is on a Boat will result in the Werebeaver sinking. Woodie will then respawn the next day on the closest island with enough materials to build a Log Raft. This also means that the Werebeaver's movement is limited to only the island upon which Woodie transformed. On the other hand, the Werebeaver is completely immune to Poison. In the Hamlet DLC. the Werebeaver is immune to Hay Fever and Fog. |-| Don't Starve Together= In Don't Starve Together (DST), Woodie tranforms into a random form, Werebeaver, Weremoose or Weregoose, if he eat two Monster Foods in less that 4 minutes interval or during full Moon. If Woodie eats one of the Kitschy Idols he will Transform into the corresponding form. In all his Wereforms, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, inventory will be unavailable, and the Hunger meter will disappear and be replaced by the Wereness Meter, the Map is still available. When the Wereness go to 0, Woodie will turn back into a human with 0 . See Cursed Woodie for more details. Woodie gains a bonus to the maximum loyalty time whenever he recruits a Pig. In other words, Pigs will follow Woodie for up to 3 days instead of the standard 2.5 days. Woodie gains a bonus to loyalty time when recruiting Bunnymen and Rock Lobsters by 2 and 1 minute respectively. Woodie's beard grants him 45 insulation against the cold. He also has 50% more chance to spawn Treeguard and Poison Birchnut Tree whatever the season. Tips Don't Starve= * Due to Lucy's infinite durability it's a waste to craft other axes (Axe, Luxury Axe, Pick/Axe) unless the player desperately needs a better weapon in the early days. * Players are advised to calculate beforehand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. ** They can either wait the curse out inside their camp or take advantage of the transformation to chop, dig, or mine for free. * While it is true that after returning to human form Woodie's stats will be low, players can take advantage of the fact that they're a fixed value. This way if they're below 50 points on most of their stats, they can cut trees and transform on purpose to refill them again. This is a good way to avoid insanity or starvation when unprepared. * Woodie will transform into a Werebeaver in the Caves and Ruins during the Full Moon cycle. This means that Woodie will likely wake up to complete darkness, unless close to a natural light source. Any Lanterns in a player's inventory (unless stored in a backpack) will turn on and drop to the ground, and will possibly be depleted by the time the transformation wears off. Keeping minerals in a backpack will prevent Rock Lobsters from eating them while Woodie is transformed. * Players can use the Werebeaver transformation to quickly skip days, without the need of Tents or similar objects. * If possible, players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It is advised to store all items in containers to reduce the risk of losing them to other mobs after transforming. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. * When transformed, it's a good idea to dig as many Graves as possible to avoid the Sanity drain that would otherwise ensue. * It is advised to only fight Boss Monsters in Werebeaver form near some Trees to avoid using materials on Weapons and Armor and increase the likelihood of survival thanks to the healing from Logs. * Due to his curse, the only way to get an Old Bell with Woodie in the Reign of Giants DLC (without the Console) is to plant a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, let the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue and kill the Lureplant before it digests it. * In SW, one easy way to cure a poisoned Woodie is to turn into the Werebeaver, thanks to his poison immunity. |-| Don't Starve Together= * Due to Lucy's infinite durability it's a waste to craft other axes (Axe, Luxury Axe, Pick/Axe) unless the player desperately needs a better weapon in the early days. * Players are advised to calculate before hand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. * If possible, players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. Trivia In-Game * Woodie's voice is played by a cello. * Woodie was added in Strange New Powers update. * He is the only character who was added to the game post-release who isn't connected to any DLC. * Woodie has a beard, but he is unable to shave saying "A true lumberjack never shaves." ** In response to a fan question about why Woodie can't shave, developer Kevin Forbes suggested that Woodie's beard may not be hair.Kevin Forbes' reply to thread Why can Woodie not shave?: "Maybe it's not hair." Posted on June 26, 2013. * He is one of four characters (the other being Wolfgang,Wilba and Wormwood) that are able to transform their physical form. * While the regular meters are gone as a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. * Woodie was the first character to have different examination quotes for all Crock Pot recipes. * When struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants DLC, Woodie, like most other characters, is shown to have bones in his hair. In addition to this, his beard seems to be part of his skull, and the lightning's light has a more reddish hue. * Since Woodie can avoid starving by turning into the Werebeaver, he's the only Character that can live forever without eating Food or using Healing objects. * Woodie is the only character to have four Ghost transformations in Don't Starve Together. * In Don't Starve Together, he has an exclusive idle animation in which he cradles Lucy and lovingly caresses her. Lore * Kevin Forbes (the lead developer), when asked in the Klei forums if Woodie was crazy or not, said: "Other than the whole talks to his axe like it's a person thing, he's a pretty normal guy."Is Woodie Crazy? Klei Forums. Post by Kevin: "Woodie is pretty level-headed most of the time. He's a bit of a lunkhead, because he spends most of his time chopping down trees and not reading books. He's a bit obsessed with wood / trees / chopping, and he has an irrational hatred of birds. Like most Canadians, he apologises a lot.Other than the whole "talks to his axe like it's a person" thing, he's a pretty normal guy." Retrieved on July 7, 2014. * Woodie apparently hates Birds or thinks they're evil. * Woodie's examination of a Clockwork Bishop suggests he either is, or was, Catholic ("It's been a while since my last confession."). * When Woodie examines Cut Grass, his response suggests that he has hay fever ("I think I might be allergic to this."). This is also suggested by his response to Grass Tuft ("It makes my eyes water."). * Upon examining a Straw Roll, Woodie will say he has slept on worse in lumber camp, revealing he may have once lived in a lumber camp before entering the Constant. This is supported by his quote for a Palm Tree in Shipwrecked ("Makes me pine for the lumber yards.") * One of his favorite foods is Honey Nuggets. * Woodie's quotes reveal that he plays the guitar and whittles. * In the animated short Next of Kin, a missing person poster of Woodie can be seen pinned on a board that connects various people, places and events to Charlie's disappearance. * Accompanying Woodie's rework in his Character Update for Don't Starve Together, his new transformations were featured in the Tree's a Crowd animated short. Cultural References * Woodie's character utilizes several stereotypes of Canadians in a seemingly self deprecating manner considering Klei Entertainment itself is located in Vancouver. To go along with this, Woodie excessively mentions Canada or Canada-related things in his examination quotes. Some of the stereotypes Woodie embodies include: **Being a lumberjack, which usually includes chopping wood with an axe and wearing plaid shirts. **Saying "hoser". Several quotes have him calling different mobs and items this. Notably, this is also how he refers to Maxwell in DST. **Being overly polite as well as saying "sorry" frequently. **Saying "aboot" instead of "about". **Saying "eh?" at the end of sentences. **Being an outdoorsy type. **Experiencing cold/winter weather all the time. (Woodie will often comment that cold things remind him of home, such as the Ice Box and Ice Maker 3000.) **Association with the beaver, a national symbol of Canada. Bugs Don't Starve= * As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log Meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return; it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts to normal after the player saves and exits then returns again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity). * If Woodie dies in Werebeaver form, when the next moon phase is a full moon he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. * When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. * When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result in Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game acts as if Woodie had 50 sanity. * As a Werebeaver, if the Log Meter hits 0 and he gnaws an item that replenishes it at the same time (possibly causing the Werebeaver's death sound effect to activate and sometimes the music to stop), he will be unable to faint and revert. This will end if the player either reloads, which will return Woodie to normal with all stats full, or if the meter is refilled and then once again returned to 0 (he will only revert normally if the meter is refilled all the way to 100). * If the player saves at the same time Woodie faints, upon reloading Woodie's stats will be full. * Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. * Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. * If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. |-| Don't Starve Together= * When a full moon occurs, when Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. * Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. * Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. * If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. Gallery Woodie silho.png|Woodie Silhouette. Woodie Portrait.png|Woodie's portrait. Woodie Map Icon.png|Woodie's icon on the Map. Woodie ingame.png|Woodie's forms in-game. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Woodie transforming into a Werebeaver on a full moon night. Woodie lightning strike.png|Woodie struck by Lightning, showing his beard as part of his skull and bones in his hair. Woodie frozen.png|Both of Woodie's forms frozen. WoodieAsleep.png|Woodie put to sleep by a Cooked Mandrake. Werebeaver transforming back to woodie.png|The Werebeaver transforming back to Woodie. Ghost Woodie.png|Woodie's ghost. Woodieskull.png|Woodie's skull as found in the game's files. Woodie Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Portrait of Woodie's "Guest of Honor" skin in DST. Woodie Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Portait of Woodie's "The Survivor" skin in DST. Woodie Shadow Skin Portrait.png|Portait of Woodie's "The Triumphant" skin in DST. Woodie-Halloween.png|Portrait of Woodie's Hallowed Nights Treeguard costume skin in DST. Woodie Warrior Skin Portrait.png|Portait of Woodie's "The Gladiator" skin in DST. Woodie Rose.png|Portrait of Woodie's "The Roseate" skin in DST. Woodie Verdant Skin Portrait.png|Portrait of Woodie's "The Verdant" skin in DST. Woodie Victorian Portrait.png|Portrait of Woodie's "The Victorian" skin in DST. Woodie Magmatic Portrait.png|Portrait of Woodie's "The Magmatic" skin in DST. Woodie Merrymaker Portrait.png|Portrait of Woodie's "The Merrymaker" skin in DST. Woodie Strange New Powers.jpg|Woodie as he appears in the trailer for the Strange New Powers update. Toadstool ANR Trailer.jpg|Woodie with the Toadstool as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Woodie Missing Poster.png|Woodie's missing person poster from the Next of Kin animated short. Tree's a Crowd 5.png|Woodie wielding Lucy in Tree's a Crowd. Tree's a Crowd 6.png|Triumphant Woodie and Lucy at the end of Tree's a Crowd. lureplantwallpaper.png|''It's Not a Rock!'' wallpaper, with Werebeaver Woodie in the background. Nom.jpg|Woodie promo poster for when he was added to Don't Starve Together. DST Leaving EA Promo.png|Woodie alongside other characters as seen in a promo image for DST leaving Early Access. Woodie Short Promo.png|Promotional art from the short associated with Woodie's character refresh in DST. Woodie update.jpg|Woodie in a promotional image for his Character Update. Woodie Character Update Promo.gif|Woodie in a promotional animation for his Character Update. Hallowed Nights Livestream Art.gif|Woodie as seen in a Hallowed Nights animation from an episode of Rhymes with Play. Klaus and Deer Drawing.jpg|Woodie as seen in a drawing from an episode of Rhymes with Play. RWP 223 Year of the Pig King Drawing.png|Woodie as seen in a Year of the Pig King themed drawing from Rhymes with Play #223. Art Stream 35 Woodie and Wes.png|Woodie with Wes as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 35. Art Stream 58 Gobbler.png|Woodie chasing a Gobbler as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 58. Art Stream 86 Woodie Wereforms.png|Woodie with his alternate forms as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 86. Valentines Day Comic.png|Woodie in a Valentine's Day comic for DST. Woodie Valentine Card.png|Woodie's 2016 Valentine Card. Valentines2017 2.png|Woodie as seen on the 2017 Valentine Cards. Valentines 2018 1.png|Woodie as seen on the 2018 Valentine Cards. Twigs and Sprockets.png|Woodie and WX-78 in a Steam Trading Card for DST. Woodie Wx 78.jpg|Woodie in the expanded Steam Card. Toy Woodie.png|A Woodie figurine holding a Luxury Axe. Fur Trader Woodie Loading Screen.png|Woodie in his Victorian skin from a vignette exclusive to The Gorge. The Starver's Carol.png|Woodie in the Winter's Feast update poster. DST Drawing.png|Woodie with his fellow cohorts in an image for DST. Sounds References de:Woodie ru:Вуди pl:Woodie vi:Woodie/Normal